Ark1 Episode 6 Part 2 NurseAsami Takes Care of Kirei's Wounds
KimiKatsu: As soon as Donnie had left, Kirei reached into her bra with her right hand and fished out her cell phone. When she pulled up the keypad screen to send a text, her fingers flew across the pad. The message explained everything. The location of the pain she felt, the point of impact, where the bruising was already starting, and her blood type. This was a forward message to five of her ‘special’ girls. Kirei didn’t bother checking the message that came shortly after she sent hers out. She knew they’d come, so she just leaned back in on the couch and laid her head back on the cushion behind her. The pain was agonizing. Most would be screaming out or even passed out, but Kirei… well she was used to pain every now and again. Even if this was worse than anything, she still managed to block the strong emotion and keep calm as she waited. After about 20 minutes, there was a knock at the back door of the office. Kirei sighed. “Back Door: Guests.” The code word and voice verification caused the lock on the back door to flick into the unlocked position. The door swung open and five women came rushing in. They were five of her stronger women and three were in EMT uniforms. The ones dressed as EMT’s were wheeling in a gurney for her. Kirei smiled. The women were quick about getting her on the gurney. They even manually locked up for her as she was loaded up into the back of an ambulance. Three stayed in the back with Kirei while two got in the front and pulled off. They knew exactly where to take her. Yule: Asami was in her apartment cleaning her medical equipment. When she wasn’t doing anything she liked to clean her tools. It was just a hobby of her’s, she liked things clean and in its best condition. She set all her stuff on a little metal moving cart like they had in surgery rooms. She set it to the side of the kitchen table. She just didn’t feel like putting the stuff away quiet yet. About ten minutes later there was a knock on her apartment door. She wondered who that could possibly be, since she wasn’t expecting anyone. When she saw Kirei on a gurney a surprised look graced her face but then she got serious. “Get her over by the dining room table. I’ll get a blanket to put down and a pillow.” She ran over to the area by the fire place where she stored blankets and pillows for downstairs use. Both were white, since she often took care of people at her home. Asami ran back and layed the stuff on the table. “Set her up there.” After the girls put her up on the table Asami leaned over Kirei and asked, “Where does it hurt, on a scale of one to ten how bad, one being not at all ten being pass out bad, and what happened?” KimiKatsu: It hadn't taken long to get to Asami's house, Keyome's personal nurse, but when they did arrive, the young woman was all business. Kirei couldn't believe how fast she had reacted to seeing her on a gurney. Kirei felt like she was in good hands already. "It was Donnie. Danchous right hand man..." She gritted her teeth as the pain seared through her legs again. "M-My knees...and my sh-shins.. THe boneis eather broken or cracked. I know it. I can feel it. It's off the scale, but I am NOT allowing myself to pass out." Kirei's girls moved away from the table slowly, but stayed close to watch. "I need to be able to walk around. You know that. Please, use whatever you have to. I will be sure to pay you back." Kirei held herself up a bit by keeping herself propped up on her elbows so she could look at Asami while she talked to her. Yule: “Alright here’s what we are going to do… I’m going to put you on a small bag of oxycodone. This is going to take care of your pain quick and it’s going to work well.” Asami was already putting iodine onto the top or Kirei’s hand. She then felt for the pulse and stuck a needle in it. She went to a closet and pulled out a medical bag stand and hooked up some liquid oxycodone and started the drip for her pain. “You are doing surprisingly well for someone in this much pain. If I had to get from just looking your left knee cap is shattered. But don’t worry you don’t actually have to have one. But since you would most likely want one for now I will have to just cut your knee open and remove the bone fragments so they don’t puncture any of the tendons, ligaments, or veins there. Your right knee cap is fractured, I know this just from feeling it. That will have to heal on its own but if you take vitamins and some medicine it’ll help. Your shins are surprisingly just fractured too. I will have to put some splits in. By in I mean I’m going to make two incisions on either side of both legs and put advanced splits in. These will give you all the support you need. Unfortunately he fractured the fibula, the main bone in the leg below the patella. If it had been your tibia you would only have to rest it as much as possible.” Asami stopped talking and then went over to grab her phone off the kitchen counter. She called up her friend who could get her any parts. He wasn’t available and had to leave a message to call her back as soon as possible. “Kirei would you like a new knee cap? I need to know so I can order that with the splints if needed.” KimiKatsu: Kirei didn't watch the needle go into her hand. SHe didn't want to. Just the idea of having a needle in her like that gave her the creeps. Thats why she didn't do heroine or other drugs that involved injections or needles of any kind. "Thanks.." SHe said quietly in response to her comment about how calm she was. What would she look like freaking out and sobbing as if this didn't happenin the Yakuza? Kirei sighed softly. As the medicaton began taking effect, she laid back down fully and placed her hands on her rib cage casually. "I knew my legs were all fucked up..." SHe murmured. "It'sa good thing I moved...otherwise it would've been my face. And we all know that I need my face in tact." She closed her eyes as she listened to Asami dial someone's number on her phone. Kirei wanted to be able to walk as quick as possible. She was hoping to be able to walk the next day. When she heard Asami talking to her, she opened one eye to look up at her. "If it helps get me on my feet no later than tomorrow...yes. I need to be up and walking around ASAP." Yule: Asami nodded a little and then answered her phone as it began to ring again. She answered and told her friend to bring her a knee cap, and two sets of inter-splints asap. Her friend said he’d be there in ten minutes. She turned to Kirei’s girls. “I want you to go downstairs and pick up these parts you’ll see him carrying them in a sterile bag. Tell him I’ll pay him later.” Asami turned back to Kirei, pulling on a pair of medical gloves, and got her scalpel out, making an incision on the front of her knee. She then began picking out bone fragments with tweezers. Waiting for the girls to come back, once they did she took out the knee cap and set it on the sheet. She then took out the connecting parts. Soon she was hooking the knee cap onto the parts and stitching her knee up with dissolvable stitches. She then grabbed one set of splints and made incisions to put them in. By now the sheet below her was stained a red from the blood. She knew she wouldn’t need a transfusion but would work as fast as she could. “Okay this might hurt a little bit..” Slowly she worked the splints into place in both legs. By the time she was done she was feeling tired. “Kirei you are done for now. I’m going to have the girls take you up to the guest room so you can be comfortable. I will be there in a little bit to hook you up to morphine now instead of oxycodone.” Asami pulled off her gloves and threw them in a hazard bio waste can. She walked into the kitchen and didn’t check to see if the girls would take her upstairs. She knew they would. KimiKatsu: Kirei's girls all rushed to get downstairs so they could pick up the items Asami odered. Meanwhile, upstairs while Asami was cutting into her knee, Kirei closed her eyes. SHe hated having work done. Itmade her feel so plastic. So fake. 'Atleast it isn't tits...or an ass...' she thought to herself as she let Asami get to work. After ashort time, while Asami was picking out the last bone fragments, Kirei's girls ran back upstairs and quickly handed Asami the parts. Knowing they would be called if needed, the girls sat down and held hands, hoping their boss could be herself again. She winced a bit as she felt the new knee cap being hooked into place. It pinched a bit... But the splints. Oh the splints made her whole body tense. Kirei gritted her teeth again and squeezed her eyes shut, hating this kind of pain. And she hated Donnie. To think she was willing to take him into one of her back rooms and give him a private dance. Just the thoughtof it now made her stomach turn and her cheeks burn a deep red. After Asami gave the word, Kirei nodded and her girls and they rose. Lifting her was easy for them, since there was five. They slowlyand carefully carried her up the stairs to the guest room and set her right on the bed. Kirei didn't want her girls laying on the floor, so she let them lay on the bed with her, as long as they didn't bump her legs. Yule: Asami got a morphine bag and got a control button. This would allow Kirei to press the button and a certain amount of morphine would go into her body. She knew she had to be in pain and felt bad. While Asami was downstairs she grabbed four ice packs that were good sized. She put them in their cloth coverings and headed upstairs. Asami set the ice packs down on the flat headboard of the bed. She then took off the oxycodone bag and hung up the morphine. She then moved her hands to the plug in the iv she turned to value off and unhooked the medicine, then hooked up the new tub of morphine carefully, making sure there were no bubbles. She then handed Kirei the button that was hooked up to the tube of the drip. “Any time you need relieve you press that button. It’s going to give you a set amount of morphine and should take affect almost instantly. Also I’ll have the room next door set up so your girls can stay in there and rest if they need to. If they don’t want to do that and want to stay in here I can get some futons up here and they can sit on those or the bed. Up to you girls.” Asami addressed Kirei and then the girls. She felt she did good here and smiled. KimiKatsu: Kirei looked over at Asami and flashed her a wide grin as she held the button in her hand. "Asami...there are no words to describe how amazing you are. And you do an amazing job. I will repay you." She smiled widely as her gilrs slowly slipped out of the bed. They liked the idea of leaving Kirei this room. For privacy reasons. "If you have an extra room...and if it's no trouble.." One of them said rather bashfully. Kirei gritted her teeth. Pain shot up her leg. She pressed her button once. The pain instantly melted away. Kirei's body relaxed and she closed her eyes again. "Phew..." Yule: Asami smiled and showed the girls room. There was a huge bed and a huge comfy chair. She was sure the girls would like this. She then walked back into the guest room. “Kirei about repaying me…keep your money, it was no problem for me to do this. In fact I really enjoy helping people with medical issues, it’s why I became a nurse.” She smiled at her and then grabbed the ice packs she set on the floor. “You are going to get twenty minutes of ice and then I’m going to get some heating pads and you’ll have those for five minutes. The reason for heat is to get your blood flowing again and then it’ll go back to icing. Don’t worry about it though I’ll take care of everything.” Asami placed the ice packs on Kirei’s legs gently. “If it’s too cold let me know and I’ll get a thin sheet and put it over you so it’s a little bit better.” KimiKatsu: : Kirei turned her head to look at Asami. Her smile was wide and bright. "Aren't you a saint." She giggled quietly and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. So tired that it was hard to keep her eyes open. THough Kirei loved to make money, she really did want to repay this woman. Forall of her help and all of the trouble she went through to help. She didn't say so, but she was going to repay her any possible way she could. Feeling the cold ice against her legs made herjump a bit, but the cold against her very warm knees felt so....amazing. "This is just fine, Asami...thank you. Very much." Her voice softly trailed off as her mind drifted off. It felt so good to sleep now... Especially after all of the pain. Yule: Asami smiled yet again and went downstairs and laid in the swing she would stay awake for another hour doing the ice and heat and then she’d stop giving Kirei’s body a break while she slept. She’d then return to her swing and grabbed a pillow and blanket. The messes from before could wait until tomorrow. She was exhausted from the stress of having put those splints in Kirei’s legs. That had been nerve wracking. Asami was happy that Kirei would be getting better soon. She would have to remember to get her medicine in the morning. While Asami was drifting off into sleep her thoughts slipped her mind. Category:ARK 1